Love Ball
by smallfrost
Summary: SPOILERS! for 3x13. A very special episode of Fondue for Two… one that should have taken place months ago  better summary inside .


**Summary: Brittany knows exactly how she's going to ask Santana to the Love Ball for Valentine's day. All Santana has to do is say yes. It's a very special episode of Fondue for Two... one that should have taken place months ago, but better late than never. **

**A/N: This is in response to ALL the spoilers about Brittana for the Valentine's day episode. Had to get it out. Still working on S&C for those reading that, so don't worry.**

**Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, she makes sure to be very careful as she extracts herself from the near-death grip Santana likes to have on her when they're sleeping. She doesn't want to wake the brunette. Not yet anyway, or it would ruin her plan. She knows she doesn't have time to do any serious primping before Santana wakes up (it never takes the smaller girl long to realize Brittany has left the bed), so instead of the usual shower and curling iron session she has before filming, Brittany settles on combing her hair and throwing on her favorite unicorn sweater.<p>

Brittany exits the bathroom quietly and makes her way over to her desk before quietly sliding the drawer open. She pulls out her trusty camera and quickly checks over her shoulder to make sure Santana is still sleeping before flipping it open and on.

She takes a deep breath before starting, "Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce," she begins in a whisper. "And today I have a very special guest for Fondue for Two," she pauses and glances over her shoulder again. "She just doesn't know it yet," Brittany says with a smirk when she turns back to the camera.

She turns around and aims the camera at the heap of blankets on her bed and begins to walk towards it. When she gets to the side of the bed she turns the camera back on herself for a second.

"And I have a very special question for our very special guest and I want you all to ask her with me," Brittany says quietly with a loud smile.

Brittany turns the camera back towards the bed as she leans forward enough to finally make out the sleeping figure that is Santana. She can't help smiling as she looks down at her snoozing girlfriend. Santana really has to be the most adorable creature ever created. The brunette has one arm wrapped tightly around a pillow, face nuzzled deeply into another and Brittany can just make out how her mouth is slightly open as she breathes steadily in her sleep. Brittany smile just gets bigger as she realizes that Santana had grabbed the pillow to compensate for her absence without even knowing it. The movement must have disturbed the covers because now Santana's bare, tanned shoulder could be seen above the duvet.

She spends a minute just appreciating the girl in front of her before Brittany remembers the camera in her hand. Shuffling it to her left, Brittany moves to the right to pull the duvet back over Santana's shoulder before reaching higher to brush a lock of dark hair behind the sleeping girl's ear. Santana mumbles in her sleep and nuzzles deeper into the pillow.

"San? Santana, it's time to wake up," Brittany says quietly.

Santana releases a groan and stirs under the covers but doesn't wake up. Brittany can't help but giggle. She reaches out to prod the brunette awake.

"Saaaantaaanaaa," Brittany sings softly. Santana mumbles something and reaches out for the pillow, drawing it closer to her body. Brittany laughs again, "Santana, what?"

"Bed," comes a muffled reply, clearer than the last. "Come back to bed, Britt Britt. I needs cuddles."

Brittany shakes her head at the adorable creature in her bed. Keeping the camera steady, she sighs and shuffles closer. Brittany pushes against Santana's should slightly harder than the last time.

"Santana, wake up for a second first. It's important."

Santana groans and slowly rolls onto her side, "Can't it wait?" Brittany can hear the pout in her voice. Brown eyes slowly blink open and the girl in front of her realizes that she is alone in bed and the pout becomes real.

"No," Brittany giggles, reaching down to brush a stray lock of hair behind Santana's ear again.

"Brittany, what?" Santana's voice trails off as brown eyes move towards the camera Brittany holds in her hand. Santana instinctively shies away, pulling the duvet up around her so only her head was exposed.

Brittany smiles and brushes the back of her knuckles down Santana's cheek, staring into brown eyes as she conveys a silent message of trust. Santana must have understood because she relaxes slightly in front of Brittany, leaning slightly into her touch.

"What's going on, Britt Britt?" Santana asks shyly, eyes still flitting to the camera every now and then.

Brittany smiles, keeping her eyes soft as she moves to sit near Santana's head so she can get in the shot. "Well…" She starts, "I've decided to include you in a very special episode of Fondue for Two. Will you care to join me?"

Santana laughs nervously. "Wait… really? Now?" Brittany nods with a broad smile. "But there's no fondue," Santana points out.

Brittany knows Santana is trying to move the attention off of her; distract from what Brittany has in mind.

"We can have some later if you really want it," Brittany shrugs. Santana is staring back at her, mouth slightly agape like she doesn't know what to say and Brittany wants nothing more than to lean down and capture her lips with her own. She holds back the urge and remembers her mission. "Well?"

Santana hesitates before answering, "I guess… but why?"

"I have a question," Brittany says simply and Santana gives her a confused look. "And the last time I invited you on to ask, you got away before I got the chance," she lowers her voice but smiles at Santana through her eyes.

Santana blushes and lowers her eyes in shame. Brittany didn't want to make her feel bad; that hadn't been the point of this. What had happened was in the past. They were over it and onto something greater and this episode was to show that. So Brittany reached down and gently lifted Santana's chin to look at her fully.

"So I figured," Brittany says through her smile, "that this time… I'd ask before you could sneak out on me."

Santana nods slowly, holding eye contact. Brittany smiles even wider before turning her head towards the camera she's holding out in front of them.

"So, as you all know… the Love Ball is coming up at McKinley in honor of Valentine's Day. Now, normally I would go to anything that includes dancing, but there is no way I'd ever imagine going to that dance without the perfect date." Brittany turns back to Santana and stares deep into her brown eyes. "And there is only one person I can think of."

"Santana Lopez," she says it slowly, enjoying the way her girlfriend's name rolls off her tongue. "You mean the world to me. These last few months have been amazing. Every day I get to wake up next to you is the new happiest day of my life. I hope you know how much I love you. So… will you do me the honor of being my date for the Love Ball?"

Santana doesn't say anything and Brittany feels her heart begin to quicken. Maybe she was wrong in thinking Santana was ready for this. She should have asked her if it was okay before springing this on her like this. Brittany feels her smile begin to falter as she looks frantically back and forth between Santana's eyes, trying to read her. She watches as Santana blinks a few times and that's when she realizes that moisture was beginning to accumulate deep in brown eyes.

"Yes."

It was barely a whisper and it causes Brittany's breath to catch in her throat. "W… what?" She asks nervously.

"Yes," Santana is staring up at her when she says it with more strength the second time. Her eyes are visibly watering at this point and it causes Brittany's heart to swell. "I'll go with you, Britt. Of course I'll go with you."

Brittany can't help it when she squeals in delight. She throws her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulls the smaller girl in for a big hug. She'd kiss her right then and there but she still has the camera in one of her hands so she recomposes herself and turns the camera back towards them, still grinning like an idiot.

"Well there you have it everyone out there is fondue land. She said yes!" Brittany says gleefully. "I guess we'll be seeing you at the Ball! Stay tuned for next week's regularly scheduled episode of Fondue for Two with a special Valentine's Day episode where we will be dipping strawberries into chocolate!"

Brittany rushes to turn the camera, fumbling with it in her hurry before she finally manages to hit the button and toss the camera over the side of the bed. It takes her less than a second after that to find Santana's lips and kiss her like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Santana is the perfect date, even picking Brittany up and escorting her to the passenger side door of her car. And when Brittany asks her to dance when the music is blasting, beat rushing through her veins, Santana says yes like it's the only thing she's ever wanted. Brittany can't help but enjoy the smile that hasn't left Santana's face. She enjoys this happy Santana. She wishes she didn't have to see any other Santana, especially sad Santana. That one was the worst.<p>

They're dancing like idiots without a care in the world when Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling them closer so they can move to the beat together. Brittany just grins even brighter and holds her close.

Brittany dips Santana when they reenact their tango from Sectionals once the song calls for it. She's halfway through spinning the brunette when the song suddenly changes into something slower. When Santana comes out of the spin, her smile has turned into something soft and tender as she looks up into Brittany's eyes. She keeps a tight hold on Santana's hand as the brunette draws her in closer. Santana moves their clasped hands to rest above her heart.

Brittany moves her free hand to rest at Santana's lower back, holding her impossibly close as she lets the music surround them and rests their foreheads against each other. She signs and breathes in the scent of everything _Santana_.

"I love you," she moves and whispers into the shorter girl's ear. "So much."

Santana pulls back just enough to look at Brittany but keeps their bodies flush together. "And I love you, Britt Britt. You're my everything."

Brittany smiles down at the girl in front of her. She knows they are surrounded by people and she knows there is still music playing but right now she can't see anybody. She can't hear the music. All she can feel is the swell of Santana's chest against hers with every deep breath and the gentle sway of their bodies. In that moment, when it's just them and no one else, Brittany can't help but lean down and slowly brush her lips against Santana's lips in a chaste kiss.

Santana sighs against her lips when she pulls back, brown eyes fluttering open. They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Santana moves both her arms around Brittany's neck. Before she can realize it, she's being pulled down for a proper kiss and she couldn't think of anything better to do in the entire world.


End file.
